Past, Present, Future
by Jexynn
Summary: Zukka. Drabble. Zuko and Sokka bond under the supervision of Sokka's ex-girlfriends.


**Past, Present, Future**

If AtLA was mine, I would sue M. Night. So it's obviously not.

* * *

Zuko crossed his legs and closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, regulating his breathing. His meditating was interrupted, however, when he felt fingers between his shoulder blades. The hand trailed up to his neck, tangling in his hair. The firebender opened one eye, attempting to mock-glare out of the side of it at the male behind him.

"Katara and Aang went out with my father to find food." Sokka said quietly in Zuko's ear. He grinned when the slightly taller boy shivered at the feeling of warm air against his ear. "Teo and The Duke are off playing around somewhere, and Toph and Haru are practicing Earthbending. We're practically all alone."

"And?"

"And I'm ready for my Zuko time."

The firebender snorted. "'Zuko time'? As opposed to 'everyone else time'?"

"Oh shut up. How am I supposed to get you to like me if I'm never around?" He draped himself over the other boy's back, his arms hanging over Zuko's shoulders.

Tilting his head back, the ex-prince looked at Sokka. "You don't need to try." Sokka's smile widened, and he attempted glomping the other boy. The only thing this accomplished, however, was squishing Zuko to the ground. "Ow, Sokka! I don't bend that far!"

"That sounds dirty, Zuko." Was Sokka's only reply as he extracted himself from the other.

The taller boy just smirked and lay on his back, hands under his head. Sokka grinned and pounced on him, pressing his lips to the other's. He pulled away and rested his head on the firebender's chest, resting between Zuko's legs. They watched the night sky for a moment.

"Does this mean Sokka's top, then?" A girl asked. Sokka, jumped startled.

"Suki! Um... Hi." The water tribe boy said awkwardly, blinking.

Zuko waved lazily. "Definitely not. He's too girly."

"Are you implying that girls can't be dominant?" Suki asked immediately, frowning and crossing her arms.

The firebender propped himself up on his elbows, earning an annoyed noise from Sokka, who was still using his chest as a pillow. "I'm not implying anything, merely stating that he doesn't have enough power to be the top. It's a proven fact that women have less muscle mass than men, so therefore, he's 'girly'."

"…Touché."

"Hey!" Sokka whined indignantly, "I'm not girly."

The other two laughed at him.

Suki flopped onto her stomach next to them, her head propped on her hands and feet waving in the air. "So, what're you guys looking at?"

"Sokka's ex-girlfriend."

Suki blinked at the firebender. "Me?"

Zuko shook his head, looking at the boy laying on him. "The moon."

"You dated the moon?"

Sokka smiled slightly, "Not the moon. Princess Yue. She turned into the moon."

Suki looked a bit confused, "I don't understand."

Sokka sighed, and Zuko wrapped his arms around the water tribe male. "When we got to the North Pole, I met a girl named Yue. I think- ...I didn't know that she was a princess until the feast that night, and I knew we could never be together, but I didn't care. We talked a bit, and she asked me to meet her on a bridge some time later. I did, and she told me that she was already engaged. The guy was a jerk.

"Zhao and his men arrived to finally destroy the Northern Water Tribe. I offered to go with to fight them off, but after getting in a fight with Princess Yue's fiancée, they decided that I wouldn't be allowed to help. Instead, I was to protect Yue... I wasn't able to, though, and she ended up dying anyway."

Sokka was staring at the ground, and he reached up to wipe his eyes. He continued, his voice shaking slightly. "When she was born, she didn't cry or anything. She said that it was like she was born sleeping. A healer claimed that she wouldn't live for very long, so her parents took her to the Spiritual Center of the North Pole. They held her in the pond, her hair changed color, and she opened her eyes and started crying. They knew she'd survive, because the moon spirit helped her.

"To get rid of the Water Bender's source of power, though, Zhao killed the moon spirit. Yue gave up her life to restore the moon and keep her people safe."

The water tribe boy wrapped his arms around Zuko's middle the best he could, considering the fact that both of their weight was between his hands and the ground. "I love her."

The Kyoshi Warrior sat up and patted his head. She crossed her legs and looked up at the moon. "She was lucky to have you, Sokka. ...I feel bad about taking the moon for granted now. Maybe we should sleep during the day?"

Sokka smiled, lifting his head off of Zuko's chest to look at the bright orb in the sky. "I think she'd like that."

* * *

**Have I written AtLA fanfic before? Meh. I eff-star-star-kay-ing love Zuzu.**


End file.
